


La Rengaine

by Kriss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Brotherly Love, Drinking to Cope, Except it isn't really brotherly anymore, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, More like pathetic pining over your godfather's daughter, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Teddy is a Lupin after all, what can i say
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriss/pseuds/Kriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est des amours secrètes et interdites, bafouées trop souvent, gardées jalousement au fond du cœur ou murmurées à la faveur d’une étreinte fugitive. Des amours torturées, douloureuses, sans espoir, cachées dans la fièvre des nuits sans sommeil. </p>
<p>Alors on va boire, pour apaiser un temps ces sentiments acides qui nous rongent en dedans,<br/>et noyer nos pensées amères au fond de nos verres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Rengaine

**Author's Note:**

> [Précédemment publié sur HPF le 23.08.2012]
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

Avant, Teddy, c’était l’Insouciance. Depuis sa naissance, il vagabondait dans la vie, sans jamais s’inquiéter de rien. Et ça lui convenait très bien. Du haut de ses dix ans, il se sentait l’âme d’un Peter Pan. 

Alors, quand on lui déposa Lily dans les bras, il ne se douta pas une seconde que cette toute petite chose emmitouflée dans sa couverture à pois allait le mener à sa perte.

Mais ça, c’était avant. Maintenant, il était Teddy le vieux, Teddy l’aigri, Teddy le malade. 

Et il se dégoûtait.

Quand il se demandait comment tout ça avait bien pu déraper, il en revenait toujours à ce soir, ce satané soir d’été chez les Potter. Ce soir où le regard qu’il posait sur Lily avait changé tout d’un coup. Parce qu’elle était devenue belle, bien trop belle. Pas de la manière habituelle. L’espace d’un instant, il l’avait regardée comme on regarderait une femme, et certainement pas comme on regarderait sa presque petite sœur. 

D’un seul coup, paf, ça lui était tombé dessus sans raison, et ça n’avait plus voulu le lâcher. 

Ce soir là, Teddy était devenu vieux. 

Bien trop vieux.

*****

_« Patron, un verre. »_

Dans quel pub avait-il atterri, déjà ?

Oh, et puis il s’en foutait pas mal, finalement.

Passée une certaine heure, tous les comptoirs se valent.

*****

Lily qui marchait à ses côtés, dans la campagne près du Terrier. Elle ne cessait de babiller, racontant il ne savait plus quelle histoire sur James qui n’était vraiment qu’un crétin et Albus qui s’enfermait dans ses bouquins. Elle s’inquiétait, elle râlait, elle rigolait l’instant d’après. Mais tout ce que Teddy sentait, c’était son parfum délicat, plus vraiment celui d’une enfant, et leurs mains qui se frôlaient de temps en temps.

*****

_« Patron, un autre. »_

Il ne savait même plus ce qu’il ingurgitait. 

Son dégoût pour lui-même annihilait tous ses sens.

*****

Lily qui descendait l’escalier dans sa nouvelle robe et qui tournait sur elle-même en demandant leurs avis. Elle souriait, et puis s’élançait dehors d’un pas sautillant qui faisait bondir sa jolie poitrine et les pensées de Teddy avec.

Parce qu’il l’aimait à en mourir, comme on aime à dix-sept ans, avec toute la force de ce grand vide qu’on cherche à combler. 

Oui mais voilà, Teddy n’avait plus dix-sept ans depuis bien longtemps. 

Il avait dix ans de plus. Dix ans de trop.

*****

_« Encore. »_

Il était là pour oublier, et pourtant il ne pensait qu’à elle.

Il lui en fallait plus.

*****

Lily qui avait débarqué chez lui un soir, avec un sac de fringues fait à la va-vite et son joli visage trempé de larmes. Elle s’était disputé avec son copain et elle était partie en claquant la porte. Elle était comme ça, Lily. Elle ne discutait pas, elle ne pardonnait pas. Quand la tempête éclatait, elle criait un bon coup, elle déversait toute sa colère. Elle disait non toute entière et s’en allait sans un regard.

Et la voici qui réclamait l’asile chez Teddy. Elle ne voulait plus voir ce pauvre mec, plus jamais, et c’était vraiment trop pitoyable de retourner une fois encore chez les parents, alors, s’il voulait bien l’accueillir quelques jours, ce serait super sympa, parce que là ça n’allait vraiment pas. Il avait ouvert sa porte et ses bras en grand, et elle s’y était réfugié. Une semaine avait passé. Puis deux. Puis un mois. Et elle était restée. Et ils s’étaient rapprochés. Comme s’ils ne s’étaient jamais quittés, tout était redevenu comme avant. 

Enfin, presque comme avant. Ils avaient réinventé leurs rituels, et petit à petit, elle s’était creusé une place dans sa vie.

Le matin, elle se levait la première, préparait du café et s’enfermait dans la salle de bains. Quand elle en sortait, l’odeur de son shampoing emplissait le petit studio et il aimait ça.

Le soir, après le repas, ils s’étalaient dans le canapé et elle choisissait un film. La plupart du temps, il regardait la télé sans la voir, et Lily s’appuyait innocemment contre lui. 

Ou peut-être pas si innocemment.

Ils dormaient dans le lit à tour de rôle, et le parfum de Lily s’attardait toujours entre les draps. Alors Teddy enfouissait sa tête dans les oreillers et ne savait plus quoi penser.

*****

_« Encore. »_

Ses pensées s’entrechoquaient, il ne savait plus s’il venait d’avaler ou de rendre.

*****

Une fois, en rentrant, il avait découvert Lily en pleurs, roulée en boule dans le lit. Une bouteille vide traînait sur la table, et des effluves d’alcool planaient dans la pièce. Alors il s’était installé à côté d’elle, l’avait prise dans ses bras et l’avait écoutée. Elle avait parlé, beaucoup. Lily disait toujours un tas de choses. Il avait caressé doucement son dos et laissé parfois ses doigts se perdre dans sa chevelure. Elle avait fini par s’endormir comme ça, blottie contre lui, le visage dans son cou et les bras de Teddy autour d’elle. Et il n’avait pas eu le cœur de la repousser. Depuis, ils dormaient souvent ensemble. Chaque fois qu’elle avait peur, qu’elle était triste ou simplement parce qu’elle en avait envie, elle venait rejoindre Teddy la nuit. Il la prenait dans ses bras rassurants d’homme, et elle poussait un soupir d’aise.

Leurs étreintes n’étaient déjà plus vraiment fraternelles.

*****

_« Laissez-moi la bouteille. »_

Avec un peu de chance, il finirait par se noyer dedans.

*****

Lily dans les bras d’un homme sans visage, qui posait ses sales mains sur elle et qui lui prenait tout ce qu’elle avait à offrir.

Lily qui était à la fois bien trop proche et tellement inaccessible qu’il en était malade.

Lily dans la salle de bains, le corps vêtu d’une simple serviette.

Lily qui hantait ses rêves.

Lily qui le rendait dingue.

*****

_« Lily »_

L’alcool lui blessait la gorge et lui grillait le cerveau, mais quelle importance ? 

Après tout, il brûlait déjà.

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit commentaire ? :)


End file.
